Fiberglass based construction or composite boards are often used to insulate commercial and residential structures. The fiberglass based construction or composite boards often include entangled glass fibers that are adhered together with a binder, such as a thermosetting binder. A facer may be positioned on one or more sides of the construction or composite board for aesthetic or other purposes, such as providing a vapor barrier, increasing fire performance, and the like. The fiberglass based construction or composite boards are often flexible, semi-rigid, or rigid boards that vary in density. The fiberglass based construction or composite boards are commonly made from inorganic glass fibers and exhibit good thermal, fire, and acoustical properties.